Hated On Twitter
by InTheDark34
Summary: People on Twitter posted some hateful comments to Mike. Evan comes by to make him feel better. *SLASH* Evan/Miz


**Title**: Hated On Twitter

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Established Evan Bourne/Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, and Alex Riley.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE, the people mentioned, or Twitter. I only own just this story.

**Word Count:** 2,434

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Summary: **People on Twitter posted some hateful comments to Mike and Evan comes by to make him feel better.

"You thought I was a failure. You thought that I was never going to be something in the WWE," The Miz spoke to the WWE Universe on RAW, gloating since he won the WWE championship belt with the use of his Money in the Bank briefcase. "But you are all wrong! When I said that I was going to be the champion, I meant it. For all the people who said that I wouldn't make it. Eat. Your. Words!" The Miz raised the belt into the air. "Because I'm the Miz… and I'm **awesome!**" He yelled into the microphone as the audience booed/cheered for him as he slowly left the ring to go to the backstage area with a triumphant smirk on his face.

As he moved through the curtain his friend, Alex Riley, was instantly by his side.

"That was so awesome Mike!" Alex said as he hugged him, proud that his mentor/friend was finally accomplishing his dreams of becoming the WWE champion.

"Thanks Riley, I know I'm awesome." Mike said smugly as they separated and went to his private locker room to change into something more casual.

** *Page Break***

When both wrestlers finished getting dressed into their street clothes, Mike was sitting on the couch in the locker room as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to check on his _Twitter _page to see what his favorite Mizfits thought of him from today's RAW; but what he saw made him stare in shock in what the comments they said to him:

LegendaryRKO69: Randy should have kept the belt, you are just a joke.

girlslikeWWE2: I will be finally happy when Vince finally sees the light and fires your ass.

SESWarrior: U R WORTHLESS!

But the one comment that hits too close to home got him the most was this:

IHateTheMiz: I bet you will die alone and never find love because of your annoyance that drives people away on RAW.

"Mike what's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly when he notice how his lips were trembling and the appearance of tears are in his eyes as he stared at his cell phone's screen.

"Mike…?" He tried to make physical contact with the older man, but the mohawked brunette slapped his hand away with annoyance.

"Shut up… shut up, shut up!" Mike yelled angrily, his blue eyes filled with emotional hurt as he quickly took his duffle bag and car keys as he left his locker room to the parking lot so he could drive back to his hotel room.

"Wait! Mike… shit…" Alex sighed as he quickly pulled out his cell phone to call the only person that could calm down The Miz.

"Hello? Hey, Mike needs you like really badly; meet him at his hotel room okay? Good, well… bye, and make sure he stays safe. Bye…" Alex sighed worriedly as he hanged up. He left the locker room hoping that Mike will be okay.

***Page Break***

Mike slammed the door to his hotel room closed and turned the lights on as he threw his duffle bag on the floor near the foot of his bed, took his shoes off, and then jumped on the bed as he screamed into his pillow in sadness wondering why people can hate him so much when they never knew the real person under The Miz; Mike Mizanin.

The mohawked brunette turned around from his position on the bed as he stared at the ceiling thinking that he will never be in a relationship if he was single right about now. His lover is none other than the high flying, WWE wrestler of the RAW brand; Evan Bourne. They have been dating together privately for a while now, away from the eyes of the WWE Universe so no one will stop watching the show because of their 'alternative lifestyles', but due to Evan needing surgery, healing/physical rehabilitation, and being unable to wrestle for a long period of time they were unable to go on dates and hang out since he too has responsibilities as well as to being the new WWE champion; there was simply not enough time in the day to spend together.

Sometimes he wonders why the high-flyer is even with him anyway. He's young, attractive, he can get any person he wants with his nice/shy personality to his advantage, but also including that he's an up and coming wrestler with a lot of talent and potential.

'Will I actually die alone with no one to love me back?' Mike thinks depressingly as his tears reappear with a vengeance in his blue eyes at the thought that Evan doesn't love him. His angsty reverie was interrupted when someone started knocking on his hotel room door.

Mike growled in frustration as he got up from his bed, his feet pound on the carpet floor, as he forcefully opened the door to yell at the person on the other side to go away.

"What do you w-, Evan?" Mike asked flabbergasted on why his injured lover is doing here when he should be in his hotel room healing and resting after his surgery on his rotator cuff in his right shoulder since his match with Cm Punk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alex called saying that you needed me; what's wrong Mike?" Evan asked worriedly, his brown eyes filled with apprehension on what is going on with his boyfriend.

Mike quickly pulled Evan by his good arm into his room, closing/locking the door in the process as he hugged him without hurting the man's arm while he cried his heart out into the high-flyers neck.

"P-People… Twitter comments… hating m-me, dieing without love…" Mike sobbed out as he held Evan like a life-line, his tears finally falling down his face as his blue eyes slowly become bloodshot from the emotional roller-coaster he had been riding today.

"Ssshh, its okay Mike, let it all out," Evan whispered softly, rubbing Mike's back as he lead him to the bed to sit down. As Mike slowly calmed down enough, Evan wiped his tears off his face as he asked his question again. "Okay, now, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I missed you so m-much Evvy" Mike sniffed as he grabbed Evan's hand. The high-flyer gripped The Miz's hand tight, and gave him a half-smile for reassurance as he nodded at him to start telling him what happened that caused him such unhappiness.

When Mike was done telling the younger man what had happened, Evan stared at him in shock; wondering on how some people could be so cruel to someone over the internet like that. "You can't be serious, right?" He asked doubtfully, hoping that it wasn't true.

Mike shook his 'no' as he gave the high-flyer his cell phone, already on his Twitter page with the insults clearly on it.

Evan scowled at the screen, slowly getting angry as he read it. When he finished reading the comments, Mike shyly asked a question.

"Well…Is it true…?" Mike mumbled softly, vulnerability apparent in his sad, blue eyes as he waited for his lover's response.

Evan looked back up to The Miz ready to disagree full-heartedly on what he just asked, but he slowly calmed down by closing his eyes and letting out a harsh breath of air. He opened his eyes again to answer his vulnerable lover's question.

"No, it's definitely not true Mike. The people on Twitter who make these stupid hate comments like this are just jealous of your obvious talent and ability to obtain the WWE championship belt." Evan replied, brown eyes looking into blue, trying to convince him that those lies aren't true.

Mike's gaze went down to the bed, picking at the bed sheet with his fingers. "…Would you actually leave me, you know, break up?" He asked quietly, afraid of the answer as he distracted himself.

Evan grabbed a hold of Mike's face, making sure that he's looking at him in the eyes, as he tells him what he got to say. "You could persuade me with a million dollars and a 100% chance at winning the WWE championship belt and I'll always say no and we'll always be together Michael Mizanin… I love you Mikey." When Evan finished talking he kissed Mike with all his heart, hoping that the mohawked brunette will understand that they will never break up, no matter what.

Mike's eyes widen when Evan made his declaration of love to him as they kissed. He slowly closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the high-flyer's waist as they made out on the hotel bed.

They both reluctantly pulled away when the need for air became an issue.

"I love you too Evvy." Mike panted out, happiness glowing behind the emotionally hurt blue eyes, a small grin on his face as he stared at Evan lovingly.

Evan smiled with a blush on his face as he nuzzled the Mike's neck affectionately as they comfortably held each other on the bed.

The quiet peace in the room was interrupted when The Miz's cell phone vibrated in alert of a text message. Mike pulled out his phone and noticed that it was from Alex.

A-Ri: Hey… how are you doing there champ?

Evan watched on silently as Mike typed a reply back to Alex.

The Miz: I'm doing great :) … Thanks for calling Evan; you're a good friend Alex.

A-Ri: Well that's good to hear =). Thanks! So, C U l8tr?

The Miz: Definitely, bye!

A-Ri: Bye! ;)

'I'm lucky to have him as a friend' Mike thought with a small smile as he and Evan were staring at the ceiling of the hotel room.

"Mike can I see your phone for a moment please." Evan asked suddenly, sitting up-right on the bed with his hand stretched out in front of him.

"Um… sure Evvy," Mike said with confusion as he handed the younger man his cell phone as he did what ever he was doing with his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going on Twitter."

"What! Evan just stop, I don't want to go through with the pain again already" Mike said fearfully, scared of what other new hate comments are popping up on the web-page for him.

"Hey, look, I found someone defending you Mike." Evan said as he shows the older man the comment on the phone:

DarkAngel0410: Look, you can say whatever you want to, but the fact of the matter is that The Miz worked his ass to get into the WWE, and then once he was there, he worked his ass off even harder to become as good as he is today. He didn't get everything handed to him 'cause of whom his daddy is. Every time he heard 'You're not good enough' or 'You'll never do it', he worked harder, more often, did whatever it took to get better. His mic-skills are better then most of the roster and he can get heat from a crowd like no one  
else. He is a heel and he's very good at what he does. He's making money hand over fist for WWE and Vince recognized this and moved him up to the top of the  
pile. For everything he has done, he's sacrificed to get where he is, to be WWE champion, he's done it for us, for the WWE Universe. And for that and a  
thousand other reasons, I will always be a Mizfit. I love you Mizzy!

As Mike read the comment he noticed that other people, his true Mizfits, agreeing with the comment as they supported him by telling those 'trolls' to get the fuck out before they get the Twitter-mods on them and suspend/delete their accounts for harassing the 'awesome one The Miz'. Mike couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that his fans still liked him as the WWE champion. He then typed a big thank you tweet to his Mizfits and turned off his phone to look back at Evan, who has a big smile on his face as he stared at him.

"I told you that you still have fans that love you" He informed as he caresses Mike's chest.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Evvy, forgive me?" Mike asked with a small pout on his face.

The high-flyer giggled. "Yeah I forgive you Mikey."

Mike smiled at him as he hugged his lover carefully, minding his sore shoulder, and giving Evan a kiss on his cheek, his blue eyes shining in gratitude.

"Thanks Evvy… I love you…"

"I love you too Mikey" Evan replied with a grin as he kissed Mike, on the lips this time, as they finally got through the whole Twitter fiasco together as they made out like love sick teenagers, finally making up for lost time of intimacy between the two lovers.

**A/N:** I hope you like this story, also my best friend DarkAngel0410 inspired & helped me to write this story when I suddenly fell in love with The Miz! Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think and Read & Review, thank you!_** Also I have made a poll in my profile, please vote if you are reading this!**_


End file.
